Pequeña, necia y testaruda
by Valkirye -Maiev Windrunner
Summary: La verdad es que no era muy ancho, y Nanoha reptó hasta el borde quedando apenas colgando. Fate le observó divertida, pero el cansancio acumulado estaba ya haciendo mella en ella. Pero al ver que la muchacha no planeaba en serio dormise cerró los ojos. Más Nanoha continuó observándole en silencio hasta que Fate exhaló exasperada. NanoFate. (¿Qué más publico D: ?)


**Por qué la gente es tal genial y te cancela en el último momento. No les ha pasado, hacen lo que debían, dejan todo listo y justo cuando ya estas fuera, resignada al frío del demonio que está haciendo (y eso que yo estoy bien acostumbrada al frío) te llaman a decirte que mejor otro día porque ha surgido algo, para mí que se quedó dormida pero bueno. En fin, estaba renegando (mientras me regresaba) cuando una idea vino a mi mente "Quiero hacer algo genial" pensé, luego me dije puedes hacer filete de pechuga en crema de leche y vino blanco y eso es genial también así que lo haré ya que tengo tiempo, pero quería algo más así que mi segunda idea fue "Publica algo", entonces me dije buena idea mi misma, pero ¿Qué?... Ragnarok aún necesita retoques y le falta una parte, así que recordé vagamente que tenía algunas cosillas sueltas y pues aquí estamos.**

**Alguien dijo que le recordaba a un libro, pero me temo que a esa guapa señorita el 90% de las cosas le recuerdan a un libro. Aunque no he leído dicho libro. La idea seguramente me vino a la mente y como estaba de buenas la escribí, si es buena o no, lo juzgará cada uno. En lo personal, tiendo a estar más conforme con lo que escribo.**

**Pequeña, necia y testaruda.**

Era jueves, ¿Ó viernes? Ya no estaba segura, estaba agotada, llevaba toda la semana sin dormir decentemente ni una sola noche, pero solo tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Fate bostezó cansada, quitándose los lentes que dejaban ya una pronunciada marca en el arco de su nariz, procedió a frotarse con ambas manos sus cansados ojos. Estiró su cuerpo tan alta como era sin levantarse del sillón y en el proceso golpeo una inestable torre de libros que había acomodado a su lado derecho, cayó con un golpe sordo y se esparramaron por el igualmente atiborrado suelo. Maldijo bajito, se agachó con la espalda crujiendo por el repentino cambio de posición y apiló los libros a un costado del sillón, no había caso en recogerlos y apilarlos nuevamente en dónde habían estado, era seguro que los tiraría otra vez. Ya si necesitaba alguno lo buscaría en el montón.

Tenía la vista irritada, aun mirando a la oscuridad le parecía distinguir letras, párrafos enteros se dibujaban en el aire y su mente sin descanso proyectaba una y otra vez, cada fragmento que no le terminaba por convencer. No era necesario que se forzare tanto, tenía mucho tiempo para acabar, pero por alguna razón lo único que ocupaba su mente era terminar. Sería el último esfuerzo, luego sería libre. Ó algo así.

Regresó al sillón y se dejó caer pesadamente, cerró los ojos e intentó poner en blanco su mente. Reprimió cada pensamiento, relajándose poco a poco, pero sin previo aviso abrió de par en par los ojos y enfocó la vista en un sillón a su costado.

Una chica de quince años dormía incómodamente acurrucada en la pequeña silla, aferrada a una manta que Fate había tenido desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo y que no entendía porque Nanoha insistía en tomar cada vez que por alguna razón se quedaba con ella. Fate sonrió sin moverse de su posición, la respiración de la castaña apenas y lograba mover la tela pero su placido rostro era señal inequívoca del placentero descanso que estaba teniendo.

A ella no le incomodaba cuidar de la hija menor de Shiro y Momoko, eran buenos amigos de su madre y cuando ella o la misma Fate necesitaron ayuda siempre estuvieron allí para brindársela. Pero ese día si había estado algo preocupada cuando Momoko llegó sin avisar con Nanoha enfurruñada porque la adolescente no era boba y sabía bien la razón por la cual su madre se _deshacía_ de ella. No hay que malinterpretarlo, Momoko adoraba a su hija más que nada en el mundo, pero Nanoha era un poco –bastante– conflictiva, lo que no ayudaba para nada a la imagen del negocio familiar. Los clientes pagaban considerables cantidades de dinero por unas cuantas horas de relajación, para ser atendidos como si fueren los reyes del mundo y también hay que admitir, que no todos eran amables. Pero la menor de la casa tenía poco o nada paciencia con quienes insistían en tratarle como si solo estuviere allí para servir, podía ser la asistente de turno pero era también la dueña del lugar y le encendía cuando alguno más que pedirle prácticamente le ordenaba. Además, estaba en una mala edad y era en cierta forma normal. Más no quitaba que su negativa actitud, y renuencia al servicio afectare el negocio, por lo que en portas de un excelente contrato la familia decidió de común acuerdo y buena manera mandar a su pequeño tesorito fuera de casa. A pesar que desde niña Nanoha siempre era un lindo angelito cuando Fate la cuidaba, la rebeldía de los años adolescentes empezaba a ponerla menos dócil. Claro que, Nanoha era peor con sus padres.

Y era precisamente por ello que aparecieron en su puerta esa mañana.

Luego que Momoko le explicare como estaba la situación, la importancia del contrato que iban a tener esa fin de semana y lo terrible que podía ser si su querida hija tenía uno de sus berrinches. Por lo que, aun sabiendo que estaba bastante ocupada (porque para nadie era secreto que llevaba casi dos semanas encerrada trabajando en su tesis) le pedía que tuviere a Nanoha con ella hasta el lunes. Tras mirar furtivamente a la aludida que bufando decidió el piso necesitaba toda su atención Fate aceptó con gusto pero no sin preocupación. Estaba cerca de acabar, no quería distraerse cuando el termino de todos su esfuerzo, sus larguísimas noches sin dormir y la mal comer se prolongaren. Estaba decidida a terminar para el lunes mismo, y no negaba que con Nanoha allí existía un gran peligro que eso no ocurriera.

Más su miedo probó no tener fundamento alguno pues cuando Momoko se marchó, Nanoha diligentemente fue hasta la habitación y desempacó sus pertenencias. En tanto Fate volvió a la silla que se acoplaba ya perfectamente a su espalda. Cuando estuvo todo acomodado en la habitación, inclusive su temporal cama lista Nanoha se dirigió directamente a la cocina pues era ya pasado el mediodía, tenía hambre y la rubia parecía no tener la menor intención de probar bocado, abrió la nevera y no halló más que algunos recipientes de comida rápida ya vacíos, dos botellas de jugo ambos a medio consumir y un tomate arrugado olvidado en el fondo. Resignándose fue hasta la segunda gaveta de la mesa y sacó algo de dinero, tomó las llaves y salió.

Fate no se enteró de su ausencia hasta que la puerta se abrió y sobresaltada se colocó de pie mandando a volar dos textos que tenía acomodados en sus piernas, por poco también su computadora sufre el mismo destino. Nanoha solo rió y levantando la bolsa con la compra le indicó que volviere a trabajar.

Casi una hora más tarde el aroma a comida recién preparada le hizo imposible concentrarse. Así que decidió tomar un receso justo a tiempo, pues en ese momento Nanoha se cuestionaba seriamente cual podía ser la mejor forma para romper su concentración. Comieron con Nanoha hablando de sus días escolares, nada fuera de lo común y Fate reía escuchando como sufría la adolescente en su clase de ciencias porque, en sus propias palabras, no entendía nada de lo que hablaba el profesor. Fue un buen descanso, pero su deber la llamaba y Nanoha paso el resto de la tarde leyendo, mirando hacía el techo y de cuando en vez, detallando con suma atención las expresiones faciales de Fate. La noche cayó y la castaña fue en busca de su manta favorita, luego regresó a la silla, se acomodó como pudo y se quedó dormida.

Fate se levantó de nuevo, apartó con el pie un montón de papeles y textos esparramados, miró en derredor para sorprenderse del desorden en que había estado trabajando y de paso viviendo. Con cuidado tomó a Nanoha entre sus brazos e intentó levantarla, pero falló. Frunció el ceño intentando hacer memoria cuando fue la última vez que había levantado a la chica. Posiblemente cuando tenía doce o trece, como Nanoha siempre fue bajita y delgada no le había dado mayores problemas, pero ahora que había estirado ya no era tan sencillo. Trató de nuevo con mayor fuerza y la acomodó entre sus brazos, luego empezó a caminar por entre el desorden hasta llegar al corto pasillo y caminó hasta la habitación, observó unos segundos la cama provisionalmente armada y la suya. Esquivando una silla mal acomodada, que Nanoha dejare intentando alcanzar un libro de la repisa llegó hasta un borde de su cama, con cuidado bajo a Nanoha sobre la colcha. Y respiró aliviada por el esfuerzo físico que había tenido que hacer, de verdad que estaba su cuerpo bastante afectado, por lo que decidió dar por terminado el día. Ya casi terminaba, y aún tendía cuarenta y ocho horas más para dar los últimos toques.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de regresar. Caminó hasta dejarse caer sobre la colcha al lado de su cama, con extrema pesadez removió sus zapatos, y camisa, quedado en ropa interior, con algo de trabajo dobló su ropa en la silla cercana y tomó de la gaveta una pijama. Luego simplemente se dejó caer mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, con la luna iluminando convenientemente la instancia. Cerró los ojos un momento antes de levantar la manta para meterse dentro y entregarse a un merecido descanso. Al abrirlos su vista se desvió a un pequeño bultico que sobresalía desde su cama, levantó la vista y se topó con un par ojos brillantes que la observaban iluminados apenas en la penumbra, por un segundo estuvo a punto de darle un ataque, pero en medio de su cansancio recordó quién tenía el molesto vicio de hacer eso. Nada más y nada menos que la joven que minutos antes había ella misma colocado en su cama.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso… - dijo terminando de cubrirse con la manta.

-Perdón – contestó Nanoha reprimiendo la risa.

Siempre le había gustado la forma tan infantil como reaccionaba Fate, como desde que podía recordar sus cejas se fruncían y todo el color abandonaba su rostro, quedando tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Y la mirada de alivio al final, cuando el susto inicial pasaba. Además, Fate no se había enojado en serio jamás con ella, ó al menos que Nanoha pudiere recordar. Cuando era más chica, recordaba que a la rubia le hacía mucha gracia y hasta moría de risa porque siempre caía, pero últimamente ya no era así, quizá era tiempo de considerar dejar de hacerlo.

Acomodándose entre las mantas Fate levantó al vista para toparse con Nanoha aun observándola apenas envuelta en su propia manta desde el borde de la cama. Levantó agraciadamente su ceja derecha, acción que provocó Nanoha riere, pues le encantaba cuando hacía eso y se había preguntado toda su vida como es que lo lograba, pues por muchas horas que pasó frente al espejo intentándolo apenas y conseguía levantarla antes que la otra hiciere lo mismo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Fate estirando la piernas.

-Nada.

-Ya. Duérmete.- contestó dispuesta a cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Nanoha se acercó más al filo de la cama procurando cerciorarse que su presencia fuere más notoria. Fate más porque ya la conocía, que por verla realmente rió y abrió apenas los ojos, para toparse como ya lo suponía a Nanoha con medio cuerpo por sobre el borde de la cama.

-Te vas a caer.

-No.

-Si te caes, no quiero que me caigas encima, así que… - procedió a moverse hasta el lado opuesto de la improvisada cama – ya está.

La verdad es que no era muy ancho, y Nanoha reptó hasta el borde quedando apenas colgando. Fate le observó divertida, pero el cansancio acumulado estaba ya haciendo mella en ella. Pero al ver que la muchacha no planeaba en serio dormise cerró los ojos. Más Nanoha continuó observándole en silencio hasta que Fate exhaló exasperada.

-Puedes al menos dejarme dormir a mí.

-Pero si no he hecho nada- rebatió Nanoha ahogando la risa.

Fate la miró y decidió que era mejor ignorarla si quería dormir, además que la chica andaba bastante extraña de un tiempo para acá. Un par de meses después de su cumpleaños más exactamente. Y estaba la rubia demasiado cansada para lidiar con una adolescente rebelde en esos momentos, ya en la mañana haría el tonto y se ocuparía de lo verdaderamente importante por el momento. Cuando hubiere terminado quizá hablarían, a lo mejor resultaba que tenía algún problema de esos que a su edad parecían el fin del mundo. Pero por esa noche, o casi madrugada dormiría algunas horas.

Acomodó la almohada y cerró los ojos, ahora si dispuesta a ignorar por completo a Nanoha que continuaba mirándole insistentemente.

Al cabo de un rato, se cansó Nanoha de que la rubia se fingiere dormida. Y bajándose muy despacio levantó la colcha para acomodarse a su lado. Cobijándose se dedicó una vez más a observar la figura de Fate que parecía no inmutarse pero la joven solo esperaba pacientemente que nuevamente se sintiere incómoda bajo su atento escrutinio y abriere los ojos, más el tiempo pasaba y parecía que Fate de verdad se había quedado dormida.

Intrigada Nanoha apoyó su cuerpo sobre su codo y con su mano libre empezó a picar despacio la mejilla de Fate, al principio despacio, pero ella apenas movió las cejas. Así que intentó con un poco más de presión, hasta que la rubia quien efectivamente estaba quedándose dormida terminó por espabilar y le miraba reprobatoriamente. Ó al menos en un inicio, a medida que los segundos pasaban su mirada se fue suavizando al ver a Nanoha observarle con tanta concentración, era obvio que moría por decirle algo pero no sé atrevía. Entonces pensó que posiblemente ese problemilla que para ella seguramente insignificante podías ser la razón por la que Nanoha no lograba conciliar el sueño.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada – contestó Nanoha con la voz extraña.

-Nanoha te conozco desde que usabas pañales – dijo dándole un leve golpecito en la frente.

-No es cierto… - respondió Nanoha entrecerrando los ojos

-Bueno no, la verdad es que ya estabas dejándolos pero aun te hacías en la cama…

Tuvo que atrapar las manos de Nanoha para evitar que su agresión diere fruto. La joven por su parte refunfuñaba roja hasta la coronilla, pero al cabo de un rato se calmó y aprovechando el momento se refugió en su pecho abrazándose a su cuerpo, tal como hacía cuando era niña. Y algo que dejó de hacer con tanta naturalidad porque ya no sentía igual, ó al menos no para Nanoha.

-¿Que sucede?- preguntó con seriedad – Lo que sea Nanoha, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Pero la mirada esquiva de Nanoha no solamente le preocupaba sino que estaba ya resultándole muy incómoda. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible para que ella no confiare?. Resultaba extraño porque Nanoha siempre había sido una niña muy abierta, diciendo sin miramientos lo que pensaba y confiaba plenamente en Fate, hasta las preguntas más extrañas que no se atrevió a formularle a nadie más que a ella. Algunas fueron en verdad complicadas, más Fate se esforzó siempre por darle una buena respuesta. Solo que desde hacía unos meses la chica estaba rara. Con ella, con sus padres, con sus amigos pero en especial con Fate. Paso de estar siempre pegada a ella, a visitarla solo de cuando en vez y evitando por alguna razón el contacto físico prolongado y por eso era que le extrañó que de repente le abrazare así. Y también le hacía pensar varias cosas desagradables, más se obligó a desechar todas esas ideas y esperó ansiosamente que Nanoha se decidiere al fin a hablar.

Más lo que dijo la quinceañera no fue para nada lo que imaginó.

-¿Fate-chan, me quieres?

Por unos segundos se quedó de piedra, pero luego rio y alborotándole el cabello contestó sin darle mayor importancia.

-Por supuesto que te quiero tontita.

Pero Nanoha bufó y apartó su mano con brusquedad.

-No así…

Confundida la sonrisa despreocupada murió en sus labios. Había sido una pregunta muy sencilla, con su mente demasiado cansada para penar más allá de lo apenas obvio Fate respondió por instinto más le tomó varios segundos más empezar a temer.

-Nanoha, no sé qué te esté pasando, pero te quiero. Si es por lo de tus padres, ya sabes que te adoran – intentó Fate en voz conciliadora.

-No es por ellos, es que no…

Llevaba ya meses pensando una forma apropiada de vocalizar su dilema pero ni ensayándolo frente al espejo había logrado nada decente, podía no ser la mejor oportunidad, ni el momento ó lugar, pero era algo y estaba ya bastante cansada de darle vuelta al asunto en su cabeza.

Apoyándose en su codo miró decididamente a Fate, tomó aire y cerrando los ojos oró por tener buena puntería. Fate apenas y reaccionó cuando sintió sus labios rozar los suyos, cuando temblando Nanoha entreabrió la boca para acariciar lentamente su labio inferior y no fue hasta que fue tomando rítmo que la rubia reacciono apartándose lentamente.

-Fate-chan… - tomo aire despacio sin dejar de mirar los orbes carmesí - ¿Me amas?

Fate pasó saliva pesadamente una vez más. No había forma que pudiere Nanoha estar de broma, si aunque Fate no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ese leve beso había dejado su cuerpo y mente altamente confundidos. Y además, podía la joven disfrazar su sensible corazón con su fiero escudo de terquedad pero ella sabía que no ser tomada en serio era una de las cosas que más le afectaban.

-Nanoha…

-¿Si ó no? – insistió tercamente.

Pero no era una pegunta tan sencilla de responder. Más cuando la realidad era que Fate no lo sabía con certeza, ó más bien no estaba segura de querer saber. Por un lado, ella siempre había sido su pequeña gran debilidad, si querían que ella hiciere algo bastaba con utilizar a la pequeña Nanoha para que ella sin chistar cediera a cualquier pretensión. Pero eso había sido cuando era adolescente y ya cuando Nanoha empezó a montar sus conocidos berrinches en tanto a todos les parecía molesto, para Fate no había cosita más bella en el universo que Nanoha en plena pataleta. No era que se tomare muy en serio los motivos para su comportamiento, porque con el tiempo aprendió que era la única forma altamente efectiva para llamar la atención de sus padres. Por el otro, a pesar de las múltiples vivencias no se encariño con ella al punto de verle como su hermanita menor y eso complicaba el asunto, porque no le permitía hacerlo tan sencillo. Además, en los últimos meses la indiferencia de Nanoha le sentó bastante mal. Pero era apenas normal pues a su edad era cuando preferían los adolescentes pasar gran parte de su tiempo libre en compañía de sus amigos,_ amigos de su edad _ concluyó haciendo una mueca.

Sin embargo, cada vez que esa pregunta surgió Fate la desecho sin darle mayor importancia, puesto que su principal y única prioridad era terminar su carrera que ya llevaba un par de años de atraso por varios motivos. Pero en esta ocasión no se trataba de ella sino de Nanoha que la observaba nerviosa y expectante, como Fate no tenía una respuesta convincente que no la comprometiere más de la cuenta, además que Nanoha la conocía bastante bien y en especial cuando mentía no le quedó más remedio que intentar irse por las ramas.

-¿Por qué yo? –dijo provocando que Nanoha parpadeare un par de veces confundida. -. Soy muy mayor para tí. Créeme lo peor que pudiere pasarte es que mi respuesta fuere positiva.

A pesar de lo convincente que se pensó Fate, ya Nanoha esperaba que ella hiciere un movimiento como aquel y no cayó en su pequeño truco.

Además Nanoha podía ser joven pero no boba y habiendo pasado más de tres meses detallando con sumo cuidando cada reacción de Fate, más el minucioso estudio de sus recuerdos pasados la había llevado a concluir que no era un sentimiento no correspondido. Fate la amaba estaba segura, pero comprendía también que había ciertos detalles que le hacían muy complicado aceptarlo. Así que, sin decirle nada a su madre, dejándola creer que era Chrono Harlaown quién le quitaba el sueño había lentamente elaborado un plan con su ayuda. De acuerdo, no exactamente eso último pero si tenía alguna idea de que hacer, por lo que su querida Fate no se zafaría tan fácilmente como ella pensaba.

-¿No soy suficiente buena para ti?-preguntó Nanoha iniciando el ataque.

-No es eso…

-Papa dijo que cualquiera con quien quisieras estar muy seguramente tendría que ser muy especial… ¿No soy suficiente especial?. – concluyó dejando que su voz sonare apagada y triste.

Fate parpadeó confundida, intentó decir algo pero todo lo que su mente pensaba en ese momento era como muy seguramente ese _cualquiera_ de Shiro Takamachi no incluía bajo circunstancia alguna a su preciada hija menor. Y no conocía a nadie que fuere más especial ante sus ojos que ella, pero no podía tampoco decírselo sin de cierta forma aceptar que en efecto su cariño iba más allá de lo que se esperaría de ella. Así que simplemente se quedó callada.

Nanoha interpretando su silencio como una victoria parcial continuó hablando en voz baja, llena de sentimiento y cariño. Pensando que si eso no funcionaba, iba a tener que buscar una consejera más agresiva porque ciertamente no se rendiría.

-Fate-chan. No me importa si eres muy mayor para mí, si me conoces desde que…mojaba la cama –admitió avergonzada – ó si no soy suficiente buena para ti. Pero te quiero…- cerciorándose que tenía toda su atención plantó un beso leve antes de continuar-. Te amo…¿Fate-chan me amas?.

Durante los segundos en que Fate no reaccionaba, en que su mente se libraba una batalla contra su corazón, en el que poco a poco sus sentimientos reprimidos ganaron la disputa Nanoha se encargó de nublar su mente aún más dándole tiernos besos, a la vez que se colocaba estratégicamente sobre ella. Para cuando Fate reaccionó estaba ya la adolescente acomodada sobre su cuerpo, en tanto ella la sujetaba por la cadera y respondía con lentitud sus caricias. Separándose para mirarle a los ojos apartó un mechón de cabello para atreverse a hablar.

-Sigo creyendo que soy muy mayor para ti.

-Y a mí sigue sin importarme.

-Eres muy necia ¿Sabias? – contestó Fate susurrado apenas.

-Te encanta.

Fate rió y por esa noche, al menos por las pocas horas que le quedaban olvidó todas sus preocupaciones. Ya habría mucho tiempo para ponerse de cabeza por las innumerables implicaciones, para buscar un discurso suficiente convincente con el cuál dar la cara ante Shiro y Momoko, ante su propia madre y todos los posibles involucrados. De momento, se dejaría llevar por los besos inexpertos que ella le daba.

A medida que Nanoha fue ganado confianza en su habilidad, sus besos se hicieron más atrevidos y Fate que estaba bastante a gusto no se dio verdadera cuenta de que hacían las manos inquietas de la muchacha, hasta que sintió su piel cálida rozar con la suya. Se separó bruscamente pero Nanoha no le permitió huir tan fácilmente. Le había costado demasiado tener a la mujer como ella había deseado desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, además era obvio que Fate la quería y que ambas se estaban muriendo por entregarse a esa loca empresa. Y por mucho que su madre le dijere que era todavía una niña, no era así como Nanoha se veía a sí misma. Cierto que su cuerpo no estaba por completo desarrollado, al menos comparándose con el de Fate era obvia la diferencia entre ellas pero también podía ver claramente en los ojos carmesí de ella como luchaba por mantener la vista fija en su rostro. La batalla que se libraba en su mente por no caer ante la tentación no era quilibrada, pues para Fate fue complicado ver a Nanoha observarle intensamente en tanto terminaba por remover su ropa dándole besos cada vez más provocativos.

Y es que Fate tampoco era de piedra. Podía parecerlo, pudo durante más tiempo del que probó ser saludable en ese momento ignorar ciertos aspectos de su vida, centrada por completo en su carrera prácticamente se forzó a no pensar seriamente en nada más. Sin embargo, en ese momento en que hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano para no dejase llevar por la bestia que se desataba en su interior, en tanto cerraba los ojos fuertemente para evitar que el cuerpo a medio formar de Nanoha no le llevare a perder el poco control que le quedaba, no pudo ella evitar pensar ¿Dónde estaba la niña ingenua que todos pensaban Nanoha era? En ese momento no existía, porque Fate sentía que aún con su corta edad era más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de cómo la tentaba y de lo que esperaba obtener que Fate en todos sus casi treinta años. Y no era algo placentero de pensar, porque ¿No se suponía que era ella el adulto responsable y maduro?. Más Fate no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, al menos sometida bajo la adolescente figura, cediendo su sentido común bajo las caricias que poco a poco se volvían más atrevidas decidió mandar por la ventana todo.

Qué importaba que ella no recordara ya sus años de colegio, en tanto para Nanoha el próximo lunes debería volver al aula?. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser que Fate tuviere ya que visitar al médico para chequeos generales regulares por su desordenada vida, en tanto Nanoha a duras penas sabía que era un resfriado?. ¿Qué pasaba si siempre si resultaba que desde que era niña Fate había sentido el deseo de cuidarla y no separarse de su lado, pero jamás viéndola como una hermana ó una hija?.

En tanto su mente estaba considerando las posibilidades, su cuerpo actuó casi por sí mismo. Su instinto tomó control de la situación y antes que tuviere tiempo de arrepentirse, antes que la misma Nanoha tuviera si quiera la oportunidad de detenerla beso y acarició cada centímetro de piel que lograba encontrar. Cierto que se sintió algo rara al principio, pues Nanoha sorprendida porque estaba obteniendo lo que había buscado, incluso si no ya no estaba tan segura era buena idea y estaba francamente asustada buscaba desesperadamente saber que no era un sueño, que no se había quedado dormida y era aquello producto de su vívida imaginación.

Faltaban solo un par de horas para el medio día cuando Fate despertó, el sol no había salido y era un sábado frío y gris. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo terminó por abrir los ojos y espantar en algo el sueño que amenazaba con volver a ganarle la partida, estiró su cuerpo y bostezó. Para cuando sus sentidos espabilaron en algo sintió algo duró clavándose en sus costillas. Levantó la manta para toparse con el codo de Nanoha y sonrió hasta que segundos más tarde tomó conciencia que estaba desnuda, miró su cuerpo en igual condición y los recuerdos de la noche anterior afloraron al fin en su memoria. Angustiada se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla, ya lo había hecho no había forma de negarlo. Pero ahora venía la parte complicada y necesitaba pensar, cosa que era muy complicada de lograr con Nanoha hecha un ovillo en la cama.

De modo que al despertar la joven castaña se encontró sola. Y como era apenas natural el miedo se apoderó de ella. Recordó lo sucedido y temió que Fate ya con la mente despejada hubiere cambiado de parecer.

-¿Fate-chan? – llamó tentativamente con voz baja, carraspeó un par de veces e intentó de nuevo.

Escucho con la respiración contenida hasta que la aludida apareció en pijama con un vaso de jugo que jamás probó. Nanoha cubrió su cuerpo con la manta pero una señal de la rubia bastó para indicarle que podía ella quedarse en cama, sería Fate quien se acercaría y luego de dejar el vaso en una repisa cercana tomó asiento a su lado. Rio al ver la preocupación en los zafiros de Nanoha y habló serena.

-¿Creíste que me había lanzado del balcón?

Nanoha no dijo nada. Solo la miró frunciendo las cejas, como si esa posibilidad hubiere cruzado su mente, pero la verdad era que no, solo que al decirlo Fate con tanta ligereza parecía que hubiere sido algo verdaderamente posible.

Riendo la rubia se acercó para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-La verdad es que estamos en un segundo piso, puede que me rompa algo pero no creo que pase a mayores. Así que no funcionaría, solo que estaría con algo roto y en la misma situación.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Nanoha decidiendo ignorar la broma.

-Si, todo lo bien que puedo estar. – Recostándose a su lado continuó –Quiero decir, me siento muy… extraña, casi abusiva. Pero no mal, de hecho estoy… feliz.

Sonriendo Nanoha se abrazó a su cuerpo, con la manta evitando el contacto directo.

-Te amo Fate-chan.

-Si, también yo. – dejó el aire escapar de sus pulmones antes de seguir- pero Shiro me va a matar…

Nanoha rió por el tono dramático que Fate empleó.

-Y tu madre, y la mía… Dios si no me matan ellos antes seguro Kyouya si. - hizo una pausa para mirar directamente a Nanoha a los ojos. – Pero si sobrevivo, ¿Quieres estar conmigo?.

-Si… - imitando en algo el tono dramático de Fate añadió -. Aunque seas algo mayor para mí.

Fate rió de buena gana.

-Ahora si te parezco mayor ¿Eh?.

Para ser honesta, esa era una de las muchas razones porque se había enamorado de Fate y a pesar de ser el mayor obstáculo, era la que menos importancia tenía para Nanoha. Sin embargo, estaba verdaderamente feliz porque ahora solo tenía que terminar su escuela secundaria rápido para poder empezar a pensar seriamente en vivir con ella. Claro que, para ese entonces necesitarían un apartamento más grande ó que Fate aprendiere a ser más ordenada con sus pertenecías. Pero ya habría tiempo para ello.

En ese momento lo que verdaderamente importaba era que al fin se sentía nada podía arruinar el momento.

Con lo que Nanoha no contó es que en ese momento su querida futura suegra cruzaba la puerta silenciosamente, riendo bajito por la sorpresa que le daría a su querida hija sin imaginar que su tesorito en ese preciso momento estaba ya iniciando una ronda de caricias con un objetivo muy específico.

**El título, creo que le sienta genial.**

**Nos vemos.**


End file.
